L'enfer
by Athena-Saori
Summary: Songfic Après la dernière bataille, Harry s'interroge sur ce qu'il est, sur son avenir.


Disclaimer: La chanson est à Kyo, les persos à JKR.

**Enjoy !!!**

**

* * *

**

**L'enfer**

Le combat final, Harry a enfin battu Voldemort. Blessé et épuisé, il marche dans Poudlard. L'école qui a été le théâtre des événements semble sur le point de tomber en ruines. La Grande Salle tient lieu d'infirmerie, l'infirmerie servant elle-même de morgue.

Harry avance comme il peut dans l'agitation qui l'entoure. On lui parle, on le félicite mais il n'entends pas, n'écoute pas.

_Sans rien dire, sans rien dire_

Il a du mal à réaliser que tout est enfin fini et que, contre toute attente, il est encore en vie. Il s'était tellement préparé à mourir qu'il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse survivre (encore une fois), il n'avait pas imaginé d'avenir sans la menace perpétuelle de Voldemort.

_On peut croire en de nouveaux jours_

Il arriva dans la Grande Salle. Il vit tous ces gens blessés, souffrants. Il aperçut Drago en train de se faire soigner par Hermione. Drago. Qui aurait cru qu'il s'opposerait à son père ? Sûrement pas Harry. _Hermione sans doute_. A ce moment, il la vit se pencher et embrasser tendrement le blond qui la serra ensuite dans ses bras, un sourire las mais heureux aux lèvres. Finalement, cette bataille n'avait pas eu que des mauvais côtés. Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir au ministère et à ces idiots qui y travaillent (sauf Mr. Weasley of course).

_Dans le sillage des hommes que la raison ignore depuis toujours_

Le ministère avait continué à démentir le retour de Voldemort, au lieu d'envoyer les Aurors à la recherche des Mangemorts, ils avaient préférés ignorer ce qui se passait et taisait à la population les crimes et autres atrocités.

_On peut même jouer à être sourd_

Seules les preuves flagrantes des activités du mage noir et de ses fidèles étaient relatées dans le Gazette. Mais elle ne parlait pas des nombreux morts, juste des bâtiments ou monuments détruits.

_Pleurer les palais qui s'écroulent mais pas les déserts peints en rouge_

Harry arriva dans le parc et s'assit devant le lac. Voldemort était mort, il avait vengé ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore… Ron (1). Toutes ces morts l'avaient anéantis.

_On s'est laissé tomber à genoux_

Après toutes ces disparitions, il s'était enfermé dans la douleur, la haine, la colère et le désir de vengeance.

_On s'est enlisé jusqu'au cou_

Il passait ses journées à s'entraîner, ne pensant qu'au bonheur et au soulagement qu'il éprouverait en détruisant son ennemi. Pourtant, une chose l'avait distrait de cet entraînement intensif. Ginny.

_Mais un mot de toi pour ma peine_

Il l'avait consolée comme il avait pu. Il avait ressenti cette attirance pour elle, tellement forte. Mais ne voulant pas la brusquer, il avait choisi de lui laisser le temps de se remettre de la mort de Ron. Seulement, quelqu'un avait agit avant lui : Dean. Ginny et lui s'étaient séparés mais il était revenu à la charge et ils s'étaient finalement remis ensemble.

_Ma paranoïa sur tes lèvres_

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, elle, qu'il aimait sans le dire. Ses poings se serraient quand Dean la prenait dans ses bras. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être heureux quand ils s'étaient séparés de nouveau.

Harry revint au temps présent et regarda le lac. Un léger vent se leva, il tourna la tête vers le château et vit une silhouette venir vers lui en courant. Il se leva quand il reconnut les cheveux flamboyants.

_Mais alléluia le vent se lève_

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Ne le trouvant pas, elle l'avait cru mort. Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Quand elle lui dit que le fait qu'il soit vivant était ce qui pouvait la rendre la plus heureuse, il su que la douleur et la peine pourraient un jour n'être plus que des souvenirs.

_S__ur l'enfer où je me promène_

- Allez viens, dit la rousse.

Elle l'entraîna vers le château. Comme ils passaient devant l'infirmerie, des souvenirs les assaillit : sortilèges, souffrance, douleur, mort…

_Des nébuleuses dans nos têtes explosent_

Harry revit Drago se battre contre ses anciens amis. Pansy Parkinson lança un Doloris à celui qu'elle avait idolâtré. Malfoy avait encaissé le coup et entendit Goyle commencer le sortilège de mort. Le Serpentard ne pu donc faire autrement que lancer un sort que Harry n'avait jamais vu.

- Sectumsempra! Cria Malfoy.

Harry vit avec surprise Goyle s'effondrer, il était couvert de sang, son sang, qui s'échappait de nombreuses plaies.

_As-tu goûté à la dernière nouveauté que la mort propose_

Ginny se dirigea vers la morgue. Harry tenta de la retenir mais fini par la laisser aller. Il la suivit au milieu des corps sans vie.

_Au marché des corps qu'on expose_

Tous ces morts, en majorité des élèves. Tellement jeunes, tellement innocents, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux. A cette pensée, Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Les jeunes s'étaient battus, étaient morts pendant que ceux du ministère étaient restés les bras croisés.

_Ce sont les vieux au plus que douteux sex-appeal qui disposent_

Quand il vit Lavande étendue sur un lit, aussi pâle que le drap qui la recouvrait en partie, s'en fut trop pour lui. Il parti en courant et trouva refuge dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, complètement désertée par les élèves.

_On s'est laissé tomber à genoux_

Toutes ces morts. A cause de lui, il en était sûr. C'était de sa faute tout ça, il aurait dû trouver une solution pour éviter ce massacre.

_O__n s'est enlisé jusqu'au cou_

L'image de Ginny lui vint. Ginny qui lui disait qu'elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit vivant.

_Mais un mot de toi pour ma peine_

Il s'en voulait, s'il avait passé moins de temps à la regarder, à penser à elle. A elle et à Dean, il aurait pu s'entraîner plus.

_Ma paranoïa sur tes lèvres_

Il allait arrêter tout ça, Ginny méritait tellement mieux que lui. Elle méritait plus qu'un gars qui avait tué un homme et qui s'était senti heureux en le faisant. Il avait pris sa décision.

_Mais Alléluia le vent se lève_

_Sur l'enfer d'où je nous surveille_

Pourtant, ce choix était difficile, il s'était juré de tuer Voldemort (même s'il n'y croyait pas) afin de pouvoir séduire la jolie rousse et de l'aimer une fois la guerre finie.

_J'ai donné ma vie pour partager la tienne_

Maintenant il se demandait comment elle, si pure, voudrait de lui. Il avait tué, il était maudit. Il se sentait sale, marqué à vie, détruit.

_Bien écorché vif, je m'éveille_

Il sentait qu'un mot de Ginny, juste un simple mot pourrait le sauver ou le détruire à jamais. Ses lèvres, si attirantes, allaient-elles le ramener à la vie ?

_Mais un mot de toi pour ma peine_

_Ma paranoïa sur tes lèvres_

- Elle ne voudra pas de toi, ne rêves pas. Quand elle réalisera ce que tu as fait, elle te repoussera.

_Mais Alléluia le vent se lève_

Son sort était scellé. Il resterait seul avec les souvenirs de cette bataille, avec les souvenirs de cet enfer.

_- Cet enfer est tout ce qu'il me reste._

- Non ! Je suis là moi. Je suis là pour toi.

Il se retourna, elle était là, il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer.

- Gin…

- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. Je sais ce que tu as fait et je ne te repousserais pas… Je t'aime Harry.

- Tu… tu m'aimes ? Malgré ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ce que tu as fait, Harry, c'est sauver le monde de l'être le plus horrible qui ait jamais existé.

- Mais j'ai tué.

- Et en faisant ça, tu as permis à la vie de continuer.

Harry ne dit rien, il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Ginny s'approcha de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius, il se sentit, enfin, vraiment heureux.

* * *

(1) Et voilà comment on se débarrasse d'un roux un peu trop encombrant !!!

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Même si je dois reconnaitre que ma soeur et moi on est un peu déçues du résultat final qui ne correspond pas vraiment à ce qu'on avait imaginé.

Que les fans de Kyo ne nous en veuillent pas d'avoir enlevé le début de la chanson mais ca ne correspondait pas vraiment au monde de Poudlard.


End file.
